Problem: The sum of $4$ consecutive odd numbers is $160$. What is the first number in this sequence?
Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $4$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6) = 160$ $4x + 12= 160$ $4x = 148$ $x = 37$ Thus, the first number is $37$.